


Attitude adjustment

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Kink, Crying, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: The outburst that broke the camel's back.Or really, that got on Abraham's last nerve.
Kudos: 9





	Attitude adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, I've never written spanking but have recently really gotten into it so, why not subject my ocs to yet another one of my kinks
> 
> Felix is about 19 or 20   
> Abe is around 30

The door slammed itself shut behind the man, he tiredly rubbed between his knitted brows.

"What in the blooming earth is your problem? Huh you wish to explain yourself?" Abraham spoke, looking at the younger man in the middle of the room.

Felix rolled his eyes, "They were not listening to anything but the air from their asses."

"Then we reason with them! We don't start to criticize their entirety, it isn't gentlemen like!"

"Well I don't care!" Felix fummed, curling his hands into tight fist as he stared at the older man.

"They get to spew such hurtful, unjustifiable words at me, why can't I do the same?"

"Because you are suppose to be the bigger person in this situation, be an adult." 

"All while they get to act like fuckwads doing fuck all except to be nasty I presume?" Felix snippily replied. 

"Felix you know that isn't the case-"

"But it is! It always has been the case, why should they change, if it doesn't better them then they will stay the same! It is utter nonsense and I will not stand for it no longer!" He snapped, his arms defensively crossing over his chest as he glared past the fuming older gentleman.

"You are an insufferable brat! You act as if the world is out to get you, so you keep fighting battles you create, you, you absolute child, I can't even call you an adult, you don't deserve that title at this given time."

Abe expected an outlash, a comeback, anything from the other. But Felix just stood there, his lips parted, almost as if frozen in time. A coldness flourished in his stomach from the words; his throat growing tight as he tried to swallow.

Abe's brows rose from the sudden silence.

"Well? C'mon where's that silver tounge gone to so soon?" As Abe made the quip Felix lowered his head, starting towards the door.

"Ah,ah,ah. We aren't finished here." Abe said as he grabbed a hold of the younger man's vest, pulling him backwards. 

"Let me go." His voice cold as he continued to stare at the door.

"No, not until we talk this behaviour over. What you did was unacceptable in this line of work. And you know this."

Felix closed his eyes, an heavy breath leaving his nostrils as Abe spoke. He wanted to leave, he needed to leave before the inevitable happened.

"You're not my dad, lay off of my person," the raven haired man grumbled lowly, jerking his shoulder 

"No, Felix, I have let you off with a slap on the wrist with your out burst on previous events but I do not believe they are going through that thick skull of yours," Abraham said, gripping at the younger man's shoulder tighter as he brought him further into the office.

Felix cautiously stood at the edge of his boss's desk, watching as he looked around, grabbing his chair.His fingers running against the stiches of his vest, the icey cold in his stomach melted into a fiery warmth, pooling deeply.

Abe blinked slowly, staring at the unmoving man. He stood up, standing mere inches away from the raven haired man, "Have you've forgotten how to walk?" 

Abe glanced down in surprise.

"Felix. Are you serious?"

"Sh-shut up."

There was a chuckle from the other man as he circled him. Abe traced a finger around Felix's jawline.

"No,No,no I believe that someone needs to put you in your place," he paused as he walked over to the nearby chair, "Give you an attitude fix. Sit down." Abe instructed.

Felix dryly swallowed, shuffling over. His fingers reaching over for the other chair. Abe grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto his lap. 

"Ah, ah, ah you won't be needing that," he paused, his hands trailing the younger man's back. Causing Felix to jump in surprise when he felt Abe positioning him to lay over his knees.

His heart sank to his stomach when he realized what was going to happen.

"S-sir, please! I'm- I apologize-" 

Abe simply hummed, fingers looping around the waist of the man's slacks. 

"And where was this meek, respectful attitude earlier?" He paused, bringing the man's slacks around his knees.

"It's a tad too late for that now, hmm? Now then, 10 is how many you're going to get and you are going to count each out loud, and if you faulter I will start over. Is that clear?" 

"T-ten?" He sputtered, craning his head to look up at the older man.

He nodded, "Five for the investors you had insulted and another five on top of that," Abe explained, his calloused hand running over the arch of his back, "Now I will ask once more, is that clear?"

Felix nodded slowly, squriming when he heard an affirming noise and the hand finally seated upon his lower back.

The breath he hadnt realized he had been holding blew out in an audible gasp as the palm thwacked against his backside and rested there, keeping the stinging heat trapped.

"Remember our proposition?"

Felix resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "One."

Abe smiled, "Good boy," he murmured as he lifted his hand.

"Two, thr- ow!- three, four, five, s-six, se-seven," as it went on, Felix's voice began to waver, the stinging pain and blatant humiliation of being pulled over his boss's knee just to be spanked like an improper individual bubbled up and into his throat; a racked sob emerging.

Abe paused upon hearing the sob, watching as the younger man buried his face into the side of his leg. He leaned in.

"Just three more, you do not even have to count, can you handle that?" 

Felix nodded slowly with a small sniffle.

The last three were the softest of the set, however, they caused the most visceral reactions. Felix's fingers dug deeply into the seat of the chair, fruitlessly attempting to hold back that rolled down his face.

"There we are, we are all finished," Abe said, his voice soft as he slowly rubbed the reddened backside of the other man, eventually gently lifting him to a seated position.

Felix yelped as the sudden weight sent a new, throbbing pain. Glassy brown eyes looked to the man for a brief period; tucking his face into Abe's shoulder when he was pull into his chest. Sniffled apologies blubbering out.

They sat there, a beat of silence before Abe spoke.

"Felix, look to me," he said, gently guiding the man's head away from his shoulder, "You are forgiven, however, if actions such as this occur again," he paused, brushing at the strands of hair glued for his face from tears, "there will be a need for this once more, understand?" 

Felix nodded quickly.

"Good boy, such a good boy," Abe smiled, running his hand over Felix's back, glancing down for a moment, the position of his hand slinks around the man's waist.

"And perhaps such compliance deserves a reward, yes?"

  



End file.
